Dibalik 'TERSERAH'
by Kuroshi Len
Summary: "Terserah", satu kata jawaban yang multitafsir jika diucapkan oleh seorang perempuan. Kumpulan drabble yang menguak arti-arti dibalik kata 'terserah'. Cowok WAJIB baca! Warn: multi-pair, various chara. Punya usulan straight-pair? Silahkan tulis di kolom review atau PM!
1. Chapter 1

Assassination Classroom dan segenap karakternya punya Yuusei Matsu. Cerita punya Kuroshi Len.

 **Warning as usual**. Kemungkinan OOC dan _crack-pair_ itu ada, _typo_ , gaje, nyindir

.

 **Di Balik 'TERSERAH'**

 **.**

Siapa yang tidak mengenal sosok Hiroto Maehara? Sang _womanizer_ dari kelas 3-E SMP Kunugigaoka. Dianugerahi wajah di atas rata-rata dan kepribadian yang _carefree_ membuat Maehara jadi tersohor, terlebih di kalangan perempuan. Dan kali ini, sang _womanizer_ itu sedang melancarkan aksi PDKT pada salah satu teman sekelasnya, Hinata Okano.

Layaknya bocah bau kencur lainnya yang memulai PDKT terhadap sang _gebetan_ , begitu bel pulang sekolah berbunyi Maehara bergegas menghampiri meja Okano.

" _Ne_ , Okano, kau mau pergi makan bersamaku?" Maehara melancarkan aksinya.

Okano menyambut ajakan Maehara dengan senyum lebar. " _Un_! Boleh juga, aku mau."

" _Yosha_! Jadi kau mau makan dimana?"

"Kalau itu terserah Maehara-kun saja."

"Eh? Tidak ada jawaban yang lebih spesifik? Aku jadi semakin bingung menentukan tempatnya."

Okano menggeleng pelan. "Terserah Maehara-kun saja."

Maehara justru semakin bingung. Ajakan makan dan jawaban 'terserah' dari perempuan itu amat riskan untuk dijawab. Rasanya seperti melangkah di padang ranjau.

.

 **Arti kata 'terserah' yang pertama:**

Dalam hal ini, jika perempuan berkata 'terserah' saat diajak makan, maka inilah artinya.

Terserah perempuan di sini bukan berarti mereka benar-benar mau mengikuti keinginan kalian atau pasrah dengan pilihan kalian. Justru, dia berharap kalian bisa tahu apa yang mereka―si perempuan―itu inginkan tanpa mereka repot-repot mengutarakannnya.

 _Well_ , Maehara perlu banyak belajar lagi untuk jadi _ultimate womanizer_.

 _ **OWARI**_

 **A/N :**

Fanfiksi Ansatsu Kyousitsu saya yang pertama. Untuk _senpai-tachi_ dan segenap penghuni FAKI, _yoroshiku onegaishimasu_! / _ojigi_ /

Karena saya baru di _fandom_ ini dan pengetahuan akan _straight-pair_ masih minim, saya menerima dengan tangan terbuka usulan _pair_ dari kalian semua.

Oke, _that's all for this time. See ya in the next chapter!_


	2. Chapter 2

Assassination Classroom dan segenap karakternya punya Yuusei Matsu. Cerita punya Kuroshi Len.

 **Warning as usual**. Kemungkinan OOC dan _crack-pair_ itu ada, _typo_ , gaje, nyindir, bahasa baku dan tidak baku akan bercampur

.

 **Di Balik 'TERSERAH'**

 **.**

Setelah _chapter_ satu kemarin menampilkan _womanizer_ dari kelas 3-E yang berinisial Maehara Hiroto, _chapter_ kali ini akan menampilkan _womanizer_ dari kelas 3-A. Spesifikasinya antara lain, dia menduduki peringkat ketiga dalam _Goeiketsu_ kelas 3-A, sekretaris OSIS, jago dalam bidang seni, serta rambut _Mohawk punk_ -nya yang jatoh ke samping karena kurang _gel_.

Yup! Dia adalah Yang-Namanya-Tak-Boleh-Disebut. Eh, salah. Ralat. Dia adalah sebut saja Sakakibara Ren.

Akhir pekan ini Ren tidak sedang bersama anak-anak _Goeiketsu_ lainnya. Melainkan sedang bersama Kanzaki Yukiko si kembang kelas 3-E dan berjalan-jalan di sebuah pusat perbelanjaan. Kenapa hal ini bisa terjadi? Anggap saja jalan takdir Yang Maha Kuasa karena _author_ -nya sendiri juga terlalu males buat mikirin alasannya.

Sebenarnya Kanzaki _ogah_ buat jalan bareng Sakakibara. Ditambah posisinya sekarang ini cuma jadi 'pembantu'. Bukan berarti Kanzaki berharap lebih juga sih. Malah lebih baik mereka nggak usah saling tahu aja sekalian, begitu pikir Kanzaki.

Sakakibara mengajak Kanzaki masuk ke toko seni. Berhubung Sakakibara punya reputasi jago seni serta teknik merayu ala-ala pujangga, jadi nggak heran juga kenapa dia masuk ke toko seni.

"Kanzaki-san, setelah ini bagaimana kalau kita ke _game center_?" tanya Sakakibara waktu tiba saatnya dia membayar belanjaannya di kasir.

"Terserah." Tumben sekali Kanzaki tidak antusias. Yah, wajar saja sih karena dia sendiri _ogah_ jalan bareng Sakakibara.

"Kenapa jawabanmu singkat sekali? Ah! Bagaimana jika kita makan terlebih dahulu sebelum ke _game center_? Kita butuh banyak energi 'kan?"

"Terserah."

"Tunggu. Bagaimana dengan ke bioskop? Kudengar hari ini ada film bagus."

"Terserah."

"Atau kau mau belanja? Anggap saja aku sedang berbaik hati karena kau sudah mau jalan bersamaku kali ini."

"Terseraaaaaaaahh! Terserah lu aja mau kemana, Sakakibara!" Kanzaki berseru dengan OOC-nya dan langsung mencak dan pergi.

 **.**

 **Terserah di atas mengandung dua arti, yaitu...**

 **Arti kata 'terserah' yang kedua :**

Jika situasinya seperti yang di atas, kata 'terserah' itu mempunyai sinonim "Kenapa nanya mulu sih? Ribet amat! Nggak lihat aku lagi _bête_? Udah, jalan aja. Nanti kalo kamu salah aku ngambek!"

Intinya, dia nggak mau banyak tanya dan ribet plus menuntut si lawan bicara buat bisa baca pikiran (dan perasaan) mereka.

Sakakibara masih harus banyak belajar lagi. Terlalu terbiasa menghadapi cewek-cewek yang dengan gampangnya klepek-klepek karena rayuan gombalnya bikin dia kelimpungan menghadapi cewek macem Kanzaki.

.

 **Arti kata 'terserah' yang ketiga :**

Dia lagi kesel, makanya jawabnya 'terserah' mulu. Kadang disertai mencak-mencak dan gestur yang menunjukkan ledakan emosi lainnya. Dia kayak bilang "Lu ngeselin! Gue kesel ama elu! Terserah lu aja deh!"

Maka dari itu, pekalah dalam membaca perempuan

 _ **OWARI**_


	3. Chapter 3

Assassination Classroom dan segenap karakternya punya Yuusei Matsu. Cerita punya Kuroshi Len.

 **Warning as usual**. Kemungkinan OOC dan _crack-pair_ itu ada, _typo_ , gaje, nyindir, bahasa baku dan tidak baku akan bercampur

.

 **Di Balik 'TERSERAH'**

.

Sebagai sohib dari _Ikemen_ kelas 3-E―si Maehara, rupanya Isogai juga kecipratan gelar _Ikemen_. Ketua kelas 3-E yang jago di mapel IPS ini juga disebut-sebut sebagai _Ikemen_ sama temen-temen sekelasnya. Udah cakep, baik hati, pekerja keras, dan sederhana pula. Bahkan anak-anak dari gedung utama banyak yang ngasih surat cinta ke Isogai.

Tapi Isogai yang sederhana bin bersahaja ini nggak gelap mata. Meski surat cinta yang datang bejibun, bukti bahwa banyak juga yang mengejar-ngejar dia, hati Isogai udah jatuh ke Kataoka, si jago renang kelas 3-E.

Dan kali ini Isogai berinisiatif buat nge- _date_ sama Kataoka. Berbekal dari gaji di tempat kerjanya dan ditambal sama utang ke beberapa temen, Isogai berhasil buat bawa Kataoka pergi nonton ke bioskop meski beli _popcorn_ ama _cola_ -nya cuma satu buat berdua. Ngirit sekaligus romantis.

"Film-nya keren banget ya! Star Wars yang ketujuh ini _epic_ banget!" antusiasme Isogai sehabis nonton belum ilang.

"Iya! Nggak nyesel kita udah _re-watch_ Star Wars dari satu sampe enam di laptopnya Karma. Agak kaget juga liat si Han Solo jadi tua gitu," sahut Kataoka.

"Ya wajar lah, Star Wars 'kan film lawas."

"Tapi tetep keren!"

"Iya, bener. Ngomong-ngomong habis ini mau makan nggak?" tawar Isogai. Beruntung duitnya masih cukup lah buat makan berdua. Makasih Karma, selain buat laptop tapi juga buat utangannya juga.

"Mau dong."

"Kalo gitu mau makan apa?"

"Hmm.. apa ya? Terserah deh."

"Gimana kalo masakan Padang?"

"Nggak ah, banyak minyaknya. Kolestrol mulu."

"Soto?"

"Udah bosen."

"Mie ayam?"

"Lagi nggak _mood_."

Isogai makin mikir keras. " _Seafood_?" lagi-lagi Kataoka gelengin kepala. "Terus kemana?" Isogai balik tanya dan disabar-sabarin.

"Terserah," jawab Kataoka dengan entengnya tanpa dosa.

Jawaban Kataoka langsung bikin Isogai _rolling_ ke depan-belakang sambil mewek. _Tendang aja Isogai ke luar angkasa, Mak!_

 **.**

 **Arti kata terserah yang keempat :**

Udah cukup jelas di sini apa makna kata 'terserah' yang diucapkan sama Kataoka. Artinya adalah…

"Sebenernya aku juga masih bingung mauku apa, tapi yang pasti kamu harus ngikutin kemauanku."

Isogai, bukan kamu aja yang pengen ke luar angkasa kalo gitu kejadiannya kok /pukpuk/

 _ **OWARI**_


	4. Chapter 4

Assassination Classroom dan segenap karakternya punya Yuusei Matsu. Cerita punya Kuroshi Len.

 **Warning as usual**. Kemungkinan OOC dan _crack-pair_ itu ada, _typo_ , gaje, nyindir, bahasa baku dan tidak baku akan bercampur

.

 **Di Balik 'TERSERAH'**

.

Minggu kemarin Koro- _sensei_ memberi tugas IPA ke anak-anak 3-E. Tugasnya satu kelompok ada dua orang. Yang dapet Okuda pasti enak. Pas tugas diumumin, Okuda udah 'dilamar' sama anak-anak sekelas. Tapi sayang, Okuda lebih menerima 'pinangan' Akabane Karma ketimbang anak-anak lain. Tapi di cerita kali ini bukan Okuda x Karma yang jadi fokus.

Kita fokus ke kelompok lain. Yaitu kelompoknya Yoshida Taisei dan Hara Sumire.

Seperti yang kita semua tahu, Yoshida itu masuk ke geng-nya Terasaka dan terkenal bengal (walau sekarang udah mulai berubah juga sih). Tapi karena Hara sendiri udah temenan dari kecil sama Yoshida, jadi satu kelompok sama cowok yang hobi otomotif itu bukan masalah besar.

Malam minggu sepulang sekolah, Yoshida udah rencana mau apel ke tempatnya Hara. Bukan mau kencan, tapi mau ngerjain tugas.

Walau mereka ada di kelas paling bontot yang dicap sebagai 'gudangnya anak-anak yang nggak pintar', tapi duo Yoshida – Hara bisa ngerjain tugas mereka tanpa ada halangan yang berarti. Itu semua berkat petunjuk (lebih bisa dibilang pencerahan sih) dari Koro- _sensei_ dan Okuda.

Sebentar lagi udah mau Maghrib. Tugas mereka udah hampir kelar, dan tinggal nulis laporan aja.

"Yoshida, yang nulis laporannya elu ya?"

"Hah? Gue?" Yoshida dengan begonya nunjuk diri sendiri.

"Ya iyalah, dodol. Emang siapa lagi anggota kelompok gue?" bales Hara sewot.

Dengan pasrah penuh terpaksa, Yoshida meraih lembaran kertas folio dan mulai menulis laporan. Dimulai dari menulis namanya dan nama Hara di kertas. Menyusul kelas, nomor absen, nomor hape, alamat, hobi, dan tipe ideal mereka. Nggak ding, bercanda.

Tapi baru selesai nulis judul laporan, ada gangguan datang.

"Yoshida! Yoshida!" terdengar suara panggilan dari anak laki-laki, khas dengan nada anak tahun 90'an manggil temennya. Kayaknya yang dateng keroyokan.

Merasa dipanggil, Yoshida keluar sebentar. Di depan rumah Hara udah ada anak laki-laki kelas 3-E rupanya.

"Eh, elu _guys. What's up_? Kenapa kemari?" tanya Yoshida sok Inggris.

"Katanya elu ada di sini, ya udah kita samperin. Kita-kita pada mau futsal nih, mau ikut kagak?" tanya Mimura.

"Yaaa… mau sih. Tapi masih pake seragam gini nggak apa-apa?"

"Dih! Gaya lo!" sebotol minuman mineral dari Terasaka berhasil dihindari Yoshida.

"Iya, iya. Gue minta ijin sama Hara dulu." Buru-buru Yoshida balik ngacir ke dalem. Hara masih duduk anteng di tempatnya, neliti tugas mereka tadi. "Hara, anak-anak pada nyamperin gue nih." Yoshida basa-basi dulu.

"Ya terus?" bales Hara cuek.

"Ya mereka ngajakin futsal."

"Ya terus?"

"Ya terus boleh nggak?" Yoshida mulai sewot sama balesannya Hara.

Hara kelihatan mikir. Di tempatnya, Yoshida berharap-harap-cemas.

"Terserah lu aja," kata Hara pada akhirnya.

"Beneran? Oke! Kalo gitu gue berangkat futsal dulu. Laporannya lu yang tulis ya? Gue udah sempet nyicil tadi. _Bye_! _See you_!" Yoshida pergi secepat kilat. (Nyicil apanya? Baru nama sama judul doang dikata nyicil).

* * *

Besoknya di sekolah, Yoshida dibuat heran sama Hara yang jadi diem-jutek-ketus ke dia. Waktu dia cerita soal ini ke anak-anak cowok yang lain, dia diminta jelasin kejadian kemarin. Dengan lancar, Yoshida bercerita mengenai kejadian kemarin.

"Wah, _blunder_ lu bro! Jawaban lu salah tuh!" sahut Okajima begitu cerita Yoshida selesai.

" _Blunder_ gimana? 'Kan Hara bilang terserah, artinya gue berhak milih dong?" sanggah Yoshida.

"Semoga lebih peka." Karma menepuk pundak Yoshida penuh simpati. "Dan semoga perang dinginnya cepet selesai sebelum tugasnya dipresentasiin."

Sampai Karma ngeloyor pergi juga, Yoshida belum tahu letak kesalahannya di mana.

 **.**

 **Arti kata 'terserah' yang kelima :**

"Oke, lakuin apa aja yang kamu mau. Tapi habis itu kita diem-dieman."

Kurang lebih begitulah salah satu arti kata 'terserah' yang disuarakan perempuan. Makanya, lain kali kalo perempuan bilang 'terserah', perhatiin baik-baik ekspresinya ya, Yoshida.

 _ **OWARI**_


	5. Chapter 5

Assassination Classroom dan segenap karakternya punya Yuusei Matsu. Cerita punya Kuroshi Len.

 **Warning as usual**. Kemungkinan OOC dan _crack-pair_ itu ada, _typo_ , gaje, nyindir, bahasa baku dan tidak baku akan bercampur

.

 **Di Balik 'TERSERAH'**

.

Pulang sekolah gini, Karma sama Rio masih betah aja berduaan di dalem kelas. Atau mungkin bertiga kalau Ritsu yang lagi dalam mode _hibernate_ dihitung. Karma sama Rio lagi duduk adep-adepan. Jarak yang memisahkan mereka cuma meja kayu yang biasa jadi tempat belajar di kelas atau tempat naroh kepala ketika rasa kantuk mendera. Mereka berdua juga ngomong intens banget.

 _Scene_ -nya emang berbau _shoujou_. Tapi percayalah, ini tidak seperti yang kalian pikirkan.

Karma ama Rio berduaan di kelas karena lagi diskusiin materi buat acara Debat Bahasa Inggris yang bentar lagi mau dihelat di SMP Kunugigaoka. Karena otak Karma emang encer dan Rio emang jagonya bahasa Inggris di kelas 3-E, ya jelas mereka yang kepilih buat mewakili kelas mereka tercinta. Sementara Karma sama Rio diskusi, pembimbing mereka alias Bitch- _sensei_ malah ngeloyor pergi nggak jelas jluntrungannya.

"Untung jauh-jauh hari kita udah minta tolong Ritsu buat riset masing-masing pokok bahasan. Sekarang persiapan kita udah sembilan puluh persen nih!" Rio sumringah liat tumpukan kertas di meja dan _file-file_ materi debat yang bejibun di _laptop_ -nya.

"Iya. Rasanya puas dan lega banget," sahut Karma.

Rio nggak nyaut lagi. Doi masih sibuk ngerampungin persiapan materi mereka. Coretin stabilo ke sana dan kemari buat nandain poin-poin penting yang sekiranya bisa jadi amunisi mereka. Sesekali juga corat-coret buat nambahin. Didukung suasana sunyi kelas dan angin sepoi-sepoi yang nyelonong masuk. Betapa syahdu.

Namun kesyahduan itu harus terusik karena hape-nya Karma bunyi. Ada notifikasi WhatsApp di grup khusus cowok-cowok kelas 3-E. Dengan satu sentuhan, Karma udah bisa baca pesan dari si Maehara.

" _Woy, Karma! Buruan ke sini ke rumahnya Sugino. Anak-anak pada mau maen COC semaleman. Asem tuh anak kelas D beraninya nantangin kita. Buruan ya!_ "

Karma kelihatan mikir. Dilihat dari manapun, maen COC semaleman bareng temen-temen udah pasti jauh lebih seru daripada harus berkutat ama materi-materi debat yang berat. Dan akhirnya, Karma memberanikan diri buat ijin.

" _Na_ , Rio…" panggilnya.

"Apa?" Rio masih sibuk sendiri.

"Anak-anak pada ngajakin gue maen COC semaleman di rumahnya Sugino. Gue boleh pergi apa kagak?"

Rio emang masih berkutat ama materi debat. Tapi ia juga mikirin jawaban buat pertanyaan Karma tadi.

"Terserah elu aja, Ma," jawab Rio setelah keheningan beberapa detik namun mencekam bagi Karma, "toh lagian materinya juga udah sembilan puluh persen selesai 'kan? Bentar lagi juga rampung. Gue bisa kok ngerampunginnya. Kalo elu mau ke tempatnya Sugino buat main COC yaaa terserah elu."

Karma tersenyum tipis. Inilah yang dinamakan ujian hidup, wahai saudara sekalian!

"Nggak aja deh. Mending gue bantuin elu ngerampungin materi," tukas Karma dengan senyum simpul.

Di tempatnya, Rio tersenyum puas.

 **.**

 **Arti kata 'terserah' yang keenam :**

Perlu diingatkan, kata 'terserah' dari kaum hawa itu adalah UJIAN HIDUP, saudara-saudaraku sekalian! TERSERAH ITU UJIAN, JENDRAL! Dan salah satu makna kata 'terserah' itu ialah…

"Sebenernya aku cuma pengen liat aja. Kamu lebih pilih aku atau (…)" ―isi titik-titik dengan hal yang kamu tanyain.

Beruntung Abang Karma ini tergolong peka. Jadi kalau kalian nggak mau ada drama setelahnya, _always choose her, Dude. Always_.

 _ **OWARI**_


	6. Chapter 6

Assassination Classroom dan segenap karakternya punya Yuusei Matsu. Cerita punya Kuroshi Len.

 **Warning as usual**. Kemungkinan OOC dan _crack-pair_ itu ada, _typo_ , gaje, nyindir, bahasa baku dan tidak baku akan bercampur

.

 **Di Balik 'TERSERAH'**

.

"Hari ini seru banget ya? Kita bisa pake nama sandi seharian di kelas." Si 'Jenis Kelamin' ngomong dengan antusiasnya ke temen di sebelahnya.

"Bener banget," bales si Penggila _Baseball_. "Iya 'kan, Roda Penggerak?" sambung Penggila _Baseball_ ke temen sekelasnya yang dulunya juga punya tentakel kayak guru mereka.

"Diem lo, Penggila _Baseball_."

Penggila _Baseball_ ketawa garing dibales ketus begitu. "Kejemnya."

"Artinya apa juga gue nggak tahu," kata Roda Penggerak.

"Iya! Lagian siapa sih yang ngasih gue nama sandi 'Selamanya Nol'?" Selamanya Nol yang berambut hijau menyuarakan protesnya. Kenapa nama sandinya begitu jelas? Nggak usah mikir panjang juga, semua orang juga tahu siapa itu Selamanya Nol dan apanya yang nol.

Roda Penggerak alias Itona berdiri. "Udah dulu ya. Sampe ketemu besok," pamitnya dan melenggang pergi ke arah geng Terasaka yang udah nunggu di ambang pintu. "Oy, nanti gue mampir makan tuh ramen busuk. Yuk, cabut!"

"Ya ampun, lu ini…"

"Si Itona beneran jadi orangnya Terasaka, ya?" komentar Setengah Tengah Dua alias Karma.

"Bener banget," sahut Nagisa.

"Ya udah kalo gitu. Gue cabut duluan, Sa, No, Ma." Sugino langsung keluar kelas sehabis melambaikan tangan pada kamera. Ralat. Melambaikan tangan ke tiga temennya itu.

"Gue juga cabut duluan." Karma mengikuti jejak Sugino.

Kini hanya tersisa Nagisa dan Kayano. Serta kesunyian yang ada dan suara Ritsu yang menguap lebar-lebar sebelum memasuki mode _sleep_. Jadi kesimpulannya, Nagisa ama Kayano lagi berduaan sekarang.

"No, pulang nggak?" ajak Nagisa.

Kayano gelagapan. Suara Nagisa yang pelan dan lembut bisa ngagetin dia yang lagi ngelamun. "O-oh ya, yuk pulang."

Keduanya keluar sekolah bebarengan.

Baru sebentar jalan, Nagisa udah curi-curi pandang ke arah Kayano. Ceweknya yang biasanya cerewet minta ampun sekarang jadi diem gitu. Cukup ngeri buat Nagisa.

"Kamu kenapa No? Kok diem mulu?" tanya Nagisa perhatian.

"Nggak. Nggak apa-apa."

Bah! Dusta itu! Dusta besar! Cewek yang bilang 'nggak apa-apa' itu kemungkinan besar dia nggak nggak apa-apa. Tapi yang namanya cewek ya, bilang 'nggak apa-apa' terus didiemin langsung marah, nuduh nggak perhatian. Tapi giliran bilang 'nggak apa-apa' dan kitanya tanya 'kenapa-ada-apa' doinya keukeuh bilang 'aku rapopo'. Nagisa nyengir asem dengernya.

Tapi Nagisa cukup peka. Nagisa tahu kalo Kayano kesel ampe sekarang gegara dia seharian dipanggil 'Selamanya Nol'. Semesta juga tahu kalo Kayano itu sensitif banget kalo masalah bodi depan, ngalahin sensitifnya badak hamil. Dan Nagisa nggak segeblek itu buat nyeletuk, "Lo pasti kesel dipanggil 'Selamanya Nol' 'kan? Masih untung lo nggak dipanggil Papan Triplek!". Nggak.

"Kalo gitu habis ini langsung makan ama jalan yuk?" ajak Nagisa pengertian.

Muka Kayano sedikit sumringah. "Boleh."

"Mau makan apa jalan kemana?"

"Terserah."

"Kalo gitu makan dulu gimana?"

"Boleh."

"Kamu maunya dimana?"

"Terserah."

Dua kali kata 'terserah' terucap dan Nagisa mulai _sweatdrop_.

"Kalo di warung mie-nya Muramatsu gimana?"

Aduh Nagisa, _PLEASE_! Ada yang lebih parah dari itu nggak?! _Blunder_ namanya kalo lo ngajak cewek elu ke warung mie yang belom enak itu!

"Terserah…"

 _Anjir! Tiga kali 'terserah'!_

"Kalo gitu… kafe tempat Isogai kerja?"

"Terserah."

Otak Nagisa makin muter-muter nggak karuan buat nyari tempat makan yang bisa memuaskan hati ceweknya yang udah cukup lama menjalin cinta ama dia.

"Gimana kalo ke warung martabak yang baru buka itu? Katanya martabaknya pake _topping_ delapan macem dan kita bisa milih sendiri lho!"

"Terserah…"

"Atau kamu nggak mau yang berat-berat? Pengen yang ringan-ringan aja? Beli chiki di swalayan mau nggak?"

"Ter-se-rah."

"Atau mau yang seger-seger? Kata anak-anak ada warung es enak banget, baru buka juga. Sekarang masih _grand-opening_ jadi harganya diskon. Kalo nggak salah nama esnya Es Kolor Ijo. Gimana? Mau nggak?" Nagisa ngomong dengan cepetnya saking ketar-ketirnya dia.

"IIIHHH! Bawel amet sih lo, Sa! Nanya mulu, nanya mulu! Ribet tau nggak?!" sembur Kayano disertai mencak-mencak dan langsung bubar jalan ninggalin Nagisa yang gali kuburnya sendiri.

 **.**

 **Arti kata 'terserah' yang ketujuh :**

Ini berlaku buat yang udah lama pacaran ama si dia. Kalo si dia bilang terserah terus mencak-mencak tanpa alasan jelas―yaaaa kurang-lebih kayak Kayano lah―itu artinya:

"Hiiihh, lo ribet amat sih, nanya mulu! Baca pikiran gue dong, Mz! Baca pikiranku, Mz! 'Kan kita udah lama pacaran!"

Kalo kalian nemu tempat buat kursus 'Belajar Membaca Pikiran Level _Advanced_ ', buruan daftar dan jangan lupa kasih tahu Nagisa.

 _ **OWARI**_


End file.
